


Halloween Night

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [18]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cotton Candy Love, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard loves his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

“Is everyone ready?” called Bard, one hand on the doorknob, gripping his candy cigarette between his teeth. 

A shriek from one of the bedrooms was his reply. “No, no! Don’t leave without me, I can’t find my chef’s hat!” yelled Chiaki, sounding very, very distressed - just like her Mom when she was stressed, actually, the  _actual_ chef mused, glancing around the kitchen. Where was-

Ah. The bright pink, sparkly monstrosity was perched on the stove. “It’s out here!” he hollered, and was rewarded by the sight of his five-year-old running full tilt into the kitchen, tripping on one of her sibling’s toys, and turning ass over kettle right there.

He didn’t even flinch; she picked herself right back up as if it were a daily adventure (it was), and snatched the hat, slamming it down on her head. She was a fairy princess chef for Halloween this year. Bard had very wisely decided not to ask.

“Don’t forget your bags,” Grell announced, sweeping in with a child in a dog costume on her hip. Normally, she dressed creepily in a sultry way - nothing like a sexy zombie to give you confusing tingles, as Bard found out last year. This year, though, in honor of the upcoming movie, she was dressed as slave Leia - Bard, obligingly, was her Han Solo.

Man, but she was  _hot._

Chiaki eagerly snatched up her creepy ass Carrie-themed bag - Grell had been very disappointed when neither kid opted to dress scary, that was for sure - and Inu was handed a Frankenstein-themed bag. They took it silently, with a “Woof.” It was all they’d said since they got their costume.

“NOW are we ready?” Bard asked again, more hopeful. If Grell was out here, then…

She grinned, sharp teeth flashing, and slipped tantalizingly by him to open the door and press a kiss to his cheek in the process (leaving a red lipstick mark he wouldn’t realize he had until a half hour later), all while holding onto Inu. “Let’s go get some candy, kids! If we can finish by nine, we’ll go teepee the neighbor’s house after!”

Even Inu had to grin at that one, Chiaki following behind her mother as she chattered about WHICH HOUSE THEY WERE GOING TO DO, and Bard shook his head with a chuckle before shutting the door behind him.

God, he had the perfect wife.


End file.
